highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizen Bandit
The Dwarf'''KQ2 Hintbook, pg 12-14 is a thief (and therefore sometimes described as the '''thieving dwarf, desparado, thief, surly bandit, etc), nicknamed Citizen Bandit by Graham, lives beneath a tree in Western Kolyma. He is remarkably quick for being of such a small size. History Prior to living in Kolyma, the Dwarf had lived with his wife in the Kingdom of Daventry (or had at least travelled to the kingdom). Rumors persist that decades before, the one known as the Dwarf had in the past stolen the magic shield from King Edward; when the king gave him the shield for a rootKQC2E, pg 510, and that he had been seen disappearing into a hole in the groundKQC2E, pg 13, 14. The Dwarf first encountered Graham during his quest for the Three Great Treasures of Daventry. He was very concerned that his wife would be upset with him if he returned home without any treasure -- having already spent two hour unsuccessfully trying to procure some.King's Quest Companion, First Edition, pg 21 Graham was invisible at the time so avoided being robbed. Graham was wary of the Dwarf, especially as he descended from Cloudland. When the two encoutered each other again in Kolyma, Graham recognized the Dwarf immediately. Though he was cautious, he was unable to avoid a confrontation. They tusseled, and the Dwarf struck Graham in the head -- escaping with the sapphire brooch. After this fight, Graham dubbed the Dwarf "Citizen Bandit". Whenever Graham encountered the Dwarf, and got close, the little thief continued stealing valuable items from him, but only one treasure at a timeKQ2 Hintbook, pg 13. Only the Good Fairy's magic spell could protect him from the Dwarf, but he discovered it was possible to recover any treasures that were stolen, as the the Dwarf usually put his booty in his house inside of a chest.KQ2 Hintbook, pg 13 Graham had to wait until he wasn't home to enter his house, to rescue his treasures. The Dwarf was present at the wedding of Graham and Valanice at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. It is possible that this is the same Dwarf who tricked King Edward the Benevolent. Images DwarfKQ1SMS.png|KQ1 SMS Non-Canon AGDI Universe The Dwarf had previously lived in the Kingdom of Daventry and had stolen from the Magic Chest of Gold. He was driven from the land after Graham became king. He eventually found his way to Kolyma. He had becom much more dangerous since his time in Daventry, terrorizing the people of this new land with traps and tricks such as Fool's Gold Coins. The Dwarf took a pot of chicken soup from Possum], and it was at this victim's behest that Graham went into the Dwarf's house. He recovered the pot of soup and discovered the Daventry Gold Coins still in the Dwarf's possession. Enraged, the Dwarf spent the night planning his revenge and then went to sabotage the Chasm Bridge. Graham was caught in the trap and the two faced off. The Dwarf sought the Gems of Nature, which he believed would be valuable. Instead, however, Graham tricked him into giving up his knife. The king escaped and the Dwarf was left empty-handed. By the time Graham returned from the Crystal Tower Realm, Anastasia had caught the Dwarf and was holding him on a leash. As the vampire's captive, the Dwarf attended the wedding of Valanice and Graham. Real World The Dwarf is a character that appears in King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown and King's Quest II: Romancing the Thrones and is expanded upon in the King's Quest Companion by Peter Spear. He also appears in a somewhat larger role in the fan reimagining of the game, King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI. Each of the characters who stole the treasures in the second KQ manual are based on the various enemies Graham can encounter during the quest in KQ1 (including the dwarf, the witch, and the sorcerer). In the box artwork for KQ1 for the Sega Master System, each of the characters is roughly drawn as they appear in KQ1SCI and/or based on artwork in the second manual. The dwarf who stole the treasure is colored in similar style as the dwarf from the original AGI version of KQ1. The hat is red, he is wearing a blue shirt, and his boots are yellow (the sorcerer is wearing a dark robe and pointed hat, covered in stars and moons, the witch has greyish skin and dark robes). Another similiarity to the KQ1AGI dwarf is that the dwarf has a beard but no mustache. In the King's Quest Companion the dwarf in KQ1 and KQ2 are the same character. Graham remembers "the dwarf" and instinctively tries to avoid him. But the dwarf was too quick for him and robs a treasure from him. Graham swears to get revenge on whom he has designated as "Citizen Bandit". He later gets back at the dwarf by stealing from the dwarf. "The Dwarf" (KQ2 Hintbook) is a little dwarf that shares the same graphics and many of the same descriptions of the dwarf from King's Quest I, which may imply that it is the same dwarf Graham encountered in KQ1. But its not completely clear in the games. The novelization for KQ2 in the King's Quest Companion calls it 'the dwarf' which shows that it is same one from KQ2. Infact Graham refers to it as "the dwarf" from the moment he spots him and instinctively tries to avoid him. This distinction is more clear if you read the KQ1 and KQ2 novels back to back, in which the second novel assumes you already knew about 'the dwarf' from the first novel. In the hintbook section, of the companion, there is a nod that in the second game unlike the first you can get your treasures back from "the dwarf". In KQ Companion and in KQ2, the dwarf is described as the "thieving dwarf" in one example each, but generally just called "the dwarf". He is also described as the "little dwarf" in those sources as well, at least once in the companion, and several times in the KQ2, and KQ1AGI. He is described as a 'small dwarf' once in the KQ1 original. He is also called a thief in the Companion once. In some manuals such as the original KQ1 it suggests Graham may have encountered multiple dwarfs in KQ1, and KQ7 Authorized Guide (The Stories So Far) may suggest that the dwarf in KQ1 and KQ2 are different dwarfs. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia References Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Western Kolyma Category:KQ Thief Characters Category:KQ Dwarf Characters Category:KQ1 Characters Category:KQ Reoccuring Characters